


Undefined

by Bam4Me



Series: A Million Ways To Enter a Big/Little Relationship [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Harry), Ageplay, Arguably Aromantic!Harry, Asexual!Harry, Because I'm trash and no longer know how to write humans, DO NOT POINT THAT OUT I DID THAT ON PURPOST, Daddy!Blaise, Dumbledore is dead, First of a series that's mostly ust little!Harry, Fluff, Gen, Harry Centric, Harry grew up mostly with Sirius and Remus, Heavy Mental Issues going on in this one, I HATE CANON IN THIS SERIES, M/M, Magical creature Blaise, NONE OF THIS IS CANON COMPLIANT, NOT friendly towards Hogwarts as a school itself, Non-Sexual Age Play, Off-Screen Past Molestation, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Romance, PoC Harry, Read notes for info on that, Werewolves are not canon compliant, but angst related, human!Harry tho, little!Harry, not angst, slight Agoraphobia, sort of, they're more like Teen Wolf wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected meeting after Hogwarts leads Blaise to the oddest relationship he's had to date.</p><p>He's okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undefined

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, when this fic was first started, it was going off the idea that these tweets: https://www.reddit.com/r/harrypotter/comments/43mbnk/jk_on_wizarding_sex_ed/ were real. I know they're not now, but they literally stuck in my brain like a fucking ice pick, keeping me up at night with pure hatred. Thing is, I KNOW what happens in school where shit like this happens, people often get forced into shit like this, whether they want to or not, and I know a LOT of students who have been molested or raped because of this stuff. Either way, whenever off-screen molestation is mentioned, it's referring to that.
> 
> Okay, so, Harry grew up with Sirius and Remus, but had to live with the Dursley's at least one month of the year, because Dumbledore is an asshole, but overall, Harry no longer lives with them, this takes place AFTER Hogwarts, everyone's all grown up, Harry's probably about 19-20.
> 
> If I leave anyone important out, ust know, this is a HELLA big book series, I cannot possibly shove EVERYONE in there, also I probably don't care very much.
> 
> harrypottergays.tumblr.com

“So, then he just hid under the desk, and now I cannot get him out. Hell, this is becoming an issue, his uncles aren’t coming back to pick him up for another hour, I’ve tried asking him to come out, I even bribed him, nothing is working.”

 

Blaise came around the corner to the office building with a frown, giving Pansy an odd look. He didn’t working in the office building himself, but she did some freelance work on consultations, so he assumed that if she was needed right now, he’d have to come back later to pick her up for lunch. He looked over at the man she was talking to and raised an eyebrow. Elts was a child psychiatrist… “Aren’t children coming in for appointment’s not supposed to stay if their parents leave?”

 

Elts gave Blaise an upset look, “I work with adults who have PTSD as well, believe it or not.”

 

Blaise nodded, cringing, “Ah, sorry. Well, if you two are busy, I can come back later if you want-”

 

“Wait!” Pansy got a look on her face, the one that Blaise knew meant he was going to regret being here. “Wait no, you should actually go in there. He hates you less than he does me.”

 

Blaise’s eyebrows went up, “Uh… who exactly is in there?”

 

Pansey bit her lip, seeming to have a silent conversation with Elts, who looked more than disapproving right now. Finally, she turned back to him and crossed her arms, looking almost defensive, and Blaise knew that despite the patient supposedly ‘hating’ her, she’s probably kick Blaise’ ass if he said something bad about them.

 

“It’s Potter.”

 

Blaise nodded slowly. Actually, it was true, Harry hated him _quite_ a bit less than he did Pansy, that’s for damn sure. Pansy was giving him a calculating look, waiting for him to fuck this up. If he had been Draco, he probably would have. Blaise’s lips pressed together for a moment, before he spoke. “I… didn’t even know Potter was still carrying PTSD from the war, though considering what he went through, I don’t-”

 

“He’s not.”

 

Blaise wanted to ask. He _really_ wanted to ask, but he kept his mouth shut, because it was _none of his business_ , and he respected that. He nodded, gesturing towards the door he knew to be Elts’ office. “He in there?”

 

Elts nodded, “If I hear any screaming, we’re coming back in.”

 

Blaise nodded. Fuck, he was so screwed.

 

When he opened up the door, he could see that most of the lights were off. The desk lamp was on, illuminating that part of the room, so Blaise sighed, closed the door, and headed over towards that end.

 

“Hey, Potter, you in here?”

 

There was a huffy sounding ‘hrrumph’ from under the desk, and Blaise actually had to hold back a grin at the annoyed sound, heading around the desk so he could crouch down in front of it for a better view.

 

“You’re not the shrink.”

 

Blaise gave him a little smile. Harry was tucked up under the desk, leaning back against one of the sides of it while glaring out at him. He was wearing oversized clothes, which Blaise remembered he favored back in school a lot, but he seemed to be wearing a lot more than usual, like he was cold. His hair was still the same mess of dark curls and his skin was half as dark as Blaise’s own was. It looked like he actually had more colour to him than he ever did back in school. The scar on his forehead was finally starting to fade though, nearly blending in with the rest of his skin instead of the usual stark white it had been for years.

 

“No, I’m not a doctor, sorry to say. But, I am wondering, why you’re hiding.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I don’t even wanna be here. If Uncle Sirius and Remus didn’t take me, I wouldn’t have come.”

 

“Well, if they want you to go, maybe they’re just trying to be good parents?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes again. “Ugh, good parents suck. Why can’t I just hide in my room all day? I got a tv and a game station, it’s not like I’ll get bored… mostly.”

 

Blaise couldn’t hold back the grin at that one. Oh fuck, he has a type, and Harry is being a charming little shit right now, that’s it, that’s his entire type right there. “Well, if we did that now, we’d be shut-ins, wouldn’t we?”

 

Harry pouted, and damn, Blaise was lost. Fuck he’s cute. “Nuh-uh! I’m not a shut-in! I just don’t like leaving the house, and most social interaction makes me feel queasy. That’s not being a shut-in.”

 

Fuck. Blaise could feel a bit of heat in his cheeks, though he doubted Harry could see that in the low lighting with his darker skin tone. “Well, I hate to break it to ya, kid, that’s kind of the definition of a shut-in.”

 

Harry seemed to think that over for a minute. “Okay. I’m a shut-in. People need to stop trying to change that. I don’t like it.”

 

“Well, unfortunately, people like to change other people. Can you tell me _why_ you like staying alone so much?”

 

Harry gave Blaise the most _wary_ look. “You… don’t work here, do you?”

 

Blaise cringed, “Sorry, I don’t.”

 

Harry thought about that for a good ten seconds before shrugging, “Well, I don’t like anyone here, so it’s good you don’t work here.”

 

Blaise nodded, “Okay.”

 

Harry nodded again, looking satisfied with himself. “I don’t like leaving the house without Sirius and Remus anymore, because Sirius and Remus never try to touch me. That’s pretty much it, I just don’t like people touching me.”

 

Blaise’s eyes went wide. “Is… is that why you’re hiding? Did Elts try to touch you?”

 

Harry shook his head, looking like he’d swallowed something sour, “No, Doctor Eric never tries to touch me, but he wanted me to talk about when the _other_ people touched me. He says that talking about it will help, but it just makes me feel sick, so I hid and told him to go away. He thinks I need to get over not letting other people touch me.”

 

“I think you need a new therapist.”

 

“I don’t think I need one at all.”

 

Blaise nodded slowly, taking that in. Fuck, he thinks he understands, because now he feels sick too. “Hey, um, how about you come out of there? You’re over eighteen, so technically, you’re allowed to check yourself out of appointments, so really, they can’t keep you here.”

 

Harry looked wary, moving so he was sitting cross legged under the desk, looking up at the other boy with big eyes. “You don’t want me to talk about it like everyone else does?”

 

Blaise’s face fell to the floor, and he gave a small smile towards him, “You know what? I think that if talking about it makes you feel sick, you shouldn’t. Never let someone force you to talk about something, unless you think it might make things better.”

 

Harry hesitated, and so Blaise stood back up again, backing up a good few steps before Harry finally came out from under the desk. Harry gave him a wary look, and Blaise’s eyes were drawn back to the oversized clothes he was wearing, but this time it just made his stomach squirm painfully. Harry went back over to the couch area, and grabbed a bag sitting there.

 

He put it on, immediately fumbling with the straps on it till he could pull out a clear water bottle. He avoided looking Blaise in the eyes, which is actually different, because he was holding firm a little bit ago. “Are… are you here to pick up Pansy for lunch?”

 

Blaise cringed. “Uh, yeah, I was. But I was thinking I could give you a lift back to your place. Are you still staying at Grim-”

 

“Ugh, no! That place is trash, Uncle Sirius can’t even hear the name without flinching, no way in hell are any of us staying there. We haven’t been back there since Dumbledore died. With him gone, there was no one to force me back to the Dursley’s for summer, and to make us stay in a house that gives Uncle Sirius panic attacks.”

 

Blaise held up both hands placatingly. “Hey, hey, I didn’t mean anything by it. Really though, I can give you a ride so you don’t have to wait for them to come get you.”

 

Harry looked amused. “Or, I could get a cab, or I could use my phone? You know, those things that look like a brick, drop it on the ground it’ll smash concrete? I could just call them.”

 

Blaise felt more heat in his cheeks, and he was sure that Harry could see it this time, with the way he was smirking before he took a drink from his water bottle. Blaise rolled his own eyes for once. “Okay, I get it, you don’t need any help. But for real, do you want some?”

 

Harry gave him the longest look of all, and Blaise felt like squirming. Finally, he raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. “You realize you ain’t getting any if you go for this, right? I’m about as asexual as asexual gets.”

 

Blaise looked away, cringing. “Trust me, I’m perfectly fine with that.” Not that he thinks he could touch the kid without freaking out over the fact that Potter is apparently here for _rape counseling_ of all the fucking things. He isn’t entirely surprised. Hogwarts was a dangerous place to go to school at, and Gryffindor being the only dorm that had _regular_ sex parties, more than a few students were in counseling for traumatic experience with them. Blaise really hoped they never get that school back up and running again. “Listen, say no if you want, I really won’t take any offence, just, if you want the help, I’m still willing.”

 

Harry cocked his head to the side, capping the water bottle again before shoving it in his bag. “I think you should take me out to lunch, not Pansy.”

 

Blaise nodded, “I can do that.”

 

Harry nodded, looking happy. “Okay. Let’s go.”

 

Harry pushed out of the office with a frown on his face, immediately turning a glare on Elts, before walking past both him and Pansy. Blaise followed him out, looking more than amused.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Pansy had her coat in hand already, and Blaise felt a little guilty at leaving his friend for lunch with someone else. But… not really. “Uh… I think I have a date. Anyways, sorry, Pansy, I’ll see you the day after tomorrow!”

 

Pansy waved after him, before turning to Elts, who looked so amused. She shrugged. “Well, I guess, that, sort of went… okay?”

 

Elts nodded, “Well, I don’t think we’re going to see Harry for a while. Thank goodness.”

 

It’s not that he didn’t like the kid, but really, Harry was terrified of being in the same room as him, so this was probably for the best. Pansy nodded, sitting back down. “Want to order Chinese food?”

 

“Heck yeah.”

 

***

 

Blaise was sitting outside of Harry’s new place that he lived in with Sirius and Remus. It was a townhouse, but he couldn’t detect any black magic around it, so nothing like the place they stayed in during the war, and for another thing, the entire place was painted pastel blue. It looked like they might have a flower garden out front.

 

A flower garden where Blaise could easily see a big black dog tearing up one of the plants. Blaise smiled a little and got out of his car. The front door opened, and Blaise could see both Remus and Harry giving the dog funny looks.

 

“Padfoot, stop that!”

 

The dog laid down in the newly powered dirt there, and just started rubbing it in on himself. Harry was laughing while he edged around them, looking happy, which is nice. Blaise likes that look on his face.

 

Harry came over to where Blaise was waiting by the car, and stood up on his tip toes to press a kiss to Blaise’s cheek. “Morning.”

 

Blaise grinned back, “Morning.”

 

Blaise had gathered some rules for how to act around Harry.

 

Don’t kiss him. If he wants a kiss, he’ll give you one, do not initiate that contact unless you want to spend the rest of the date with him constantly looking like he wants to cry.

 

Hands to yourself. Again, if he wants to touch, he’ll touch.

 

Don’t ask about past dates. That is literally the worst road you can go down with a person who’s only other past relationships had been going to underage sex parties in a school full of students who didn’t care in the slightest that he didn’t want to be there.

 

If Sirius and Remus came out beforehand and said Harry wasn’t feeling well enough to go out today, listen to them.

 

Padfoot will growl and bite at anyone who’s not Remus, a Weasley, or Narcissa Malfoy, if they got too close to his pup while Harry’s upset about something. Blaise is pretty sure that Sirius has re-connected with his cousin since the war ended, but he is not fully sure. Either way, Blaise is not on that list yet, and Blaise still has the scar on his left hand to prove it.

 

He could have healed it, but he wanted that reminder not to get to that point again. He was determined not to get to that point again.

 

Harry looked over at the car, while Padfoot walked up behind him, licking at Harry’s hand a few times. He looked like just a regular dog, but Blaise knew he was listening intently. He always was.

 

“Where are we going, today?”

 

“I was thinking, that we could go to the Chessington Adventure Resort. It’s nice, I’ve been there a few times myself, and I love the outdoors theme.”

 

Harry’s eyes were big and bright, and he was nearly bouncing in place. He loved amusement parks. “Really?”

 

Blaise blinked a few times, his brain rebooting. Oh god, he always had to reboot after Harry looked at him like that. It was too cute, too sweet, it made Blaise’s heart thud a little harder. From the look that Remus gave him from where he came up behind Padfoot, he could hear it easily. Damn that werewolf hearing. Remus looked amused though, so Blaise assumed that was okay.

 

He nodded, still looking a little dazed. Padfoot let out an amused snort, backing up a little so he could nuzzle into Remus’ side. “Yeah. We can spend all day if you want, or, you know, as long as you want to.”

 

Harry grinned wide, bouncing on the balls of his feet. That’s another thing. Never make concrete plans. Learn to be as flexible as possible, even plan for the chance that Harry might change his mind before they even get there and ask to come home early.

 

But, today, and actually, the next three days, because his bosses were yelling at him for never taking breaks, but today especially, was all about Harry.

 

“Yay! Okay, let’s go!”

 

Harry turned around and knelt down next to Padfoot, letting the animagus bathe his face is doggy slobber, before standing up to give Remus a hug.

 

Blaise knew that if they came across any other magical creatures, they would recognize an alpha scent and leave him well alone. You wouldn’t think that’s an actual thing that happens all that much, but in the magical community it happens a lot more than you would think. It was just as much for his benefit towards being left alone, as it was to reassure him that they loved him.

 

Blaise just hoped that one day he’d be able to scent mark the boy like they did, because he had more than enough magical creature status in him to be able to smell it. Harry didn’t smell nearly enough like _his_ yet.

 

Harry pulled away from him with a slight whine while Remus was still rubbing one wrist against Harry’s neck, making both Remus and Blaise grin. Blaise remembered constantly pulling away from his mother and grandfather as a child while they were trying to scent him, being so embarrassed about it. Humans just didn’t do that sort of thing, and everyone always gave him funny looks, making him upset at them doing it.

 

Now days, he fully understood the need to mark someone as _yours_ , to make sure that everyone around you knew that if someone even looked at them wrong, you’d tear them to pieces before they could even regret it.

 

It wasn’t just being possessive, it was being _protective_. He wanted so badly to protect Harry.

 

Still though, the gesture was purely childish, whining while he pulled away from Remus, and it made something odd flutter in Blaise’s stomach, making him want to pull Harry in, like his mother would do when he started fussing about it, rubbing her face into his neck when he was still small enough to fit in her arms, bathing him in her scent no matter the fussing.

 

He’d never felt that urge before. As far as he knew, that was a purely parental urge, to make sure someone had your scent no matter what. Odd.

 

Harry stepped towards the car though, without Remus pulling him back in, so Blaise figured either werewolves were a bit different than any veela derivatives, or Remus really just didn’t want to risk Harry getting uncomfortable.

 

Harry scrambled into the car on the passenger's side while Blaise got in on the other. Blaise caught eye of Harry’s left hand and absently wondered if the Potter’s had fibbed a bit about their pure blood status, or if maybe the Evans’ hadn’t been as muggle as they thought, because Harry had this obsession with things shiny things that could rival any fae around. He had a new gold band sitting on the base of his index finger, polished shiny.

 

Maybe Blaise was just reading too much into it, because he _was_ rather used to seeing people as their species before themselves, what with scent being the first thing to come up when you had a nose like his.

 

He looked over at Harry, who already had something pulled out of his bag -Sirius had told him that he wasn’t allowed to let Harry leave the house without his bag, but the thing had just about everything he would need to fend off a panic attack if one started coming up, it was really a brilliant idea- and was playing with it with his knees propped up on the edge of the dashboard. Blaise just smiled at that.

 

He liked this.

 

***

 

Okay, so, the muggle world could be a shitty place sometimes. Don’t get them wrong, Harry and Blaise were both halfbloods, Blaise being half veela, and half wizard, and Harry being born of a pureblood and a muggleborn, so damn, they’d both faced some racism in that world too, but what you had to remember, is Blaise and Harry are both black.

 

Muggle London is not a nice place to be with the skin colour they had.

 

Blaise sat down at the table Harry was sitting at, and breathed deep. Harry’s heartbeat was steady, and he didn’t smell like anxiety at all. “You… don’t even seem bothered by what they said.”

 

Harry shrugged, taking the plate from Blaise. They were sitting down at the amusement park for lunch. “I grew up in the muggle world. My dad was black, but Mama wasn’t. That means I grew up in an entirely white household during the summers. Sirius and Remus weren’t bad, because they’re both magical, but Mama’s sister and her family were all pretty racist, and I had to stay with them at least two months out of every year because of blood protection or some shit Dumbledore made up to make my life miserable. I’m kind of used to hearing shit like that.”

 

Blaise looked horrified. “How the hell can muggles be so _hung up_ on something so _stupid_?”

 

Harry shrugged again. “You’re half veela, right? Or, you know, something related to it. So, like, you’re as strong as a werewolf?”

 

Blaise nodded, and Harry looked happy with that answer. “Well, then, I trust that if something happens, you’ll be there to stop it.”

 

Blaise felt like his chest was heating up from the inside.

 

It was a good feeling.

 

***

 

Blaise is amending the last list of rules to add another thing; no peanuts. Really, Blaise didn’t ever want to freak out that much in a hospital full of incompetent muggles ever again, because apparently, wizards didn’t fucking _get_ allergies and no one there knew how to help him.

 

Seriously? What the fuck?

 

“Blaise, calm down. He’s had allergy attacks before, he’ll be fine.”

 

Blaise looked at Remus like he’d grown a second head, “He stopped _breathing_ ! The nurses gave me peanut allergy pamphlets, it said that nuts can _kill_ him!”

 

Even Padfoot was giving him funny looks. They were waiting in a waiting room at the hospital for the nurses to come back and tell them they could see Harry, because apparently, it had been a very close call with this attack.

 

Sirius hadn’t shown up, but Remus had had to drag Padfoot into the room by a leash, because the animagus was trying to follow Harry’s scent to go see him.

 

Blaise gave them both a funny look, “I thought dogs weren’t allowed in these places?”

 

Remus nodded, and pointed at the odd vest thing that Padfoot was wearing. “Sirius tends to go into his animagus when Harry gets hurt, so we got him registered as a service dog so they wouldn’t try and kick him out.”

 

Blaise clenched a hand, still looking upset and a little angry, but he stopped to kneel down next to the whining dog, scratching Padfoot behind the ears. “That’s good at least.”

 

Padfoot leaned up a little to lick a stripe across Blaise’s chin, making the other smile just a little at the feeling.

 

Blaise just wanted to go find his boy and make sure he was okay.

 

This sucks.

 

***

 

“Remus-”

 

“No, Sirius.”

 

“But, _Remus_ -”

 

“No.”

 

Sirius pouted at his mate, arms crossed, “I don’t see what the big issue is. I mean, it’s just _checking up_ on them-”

 

“It is an invasion of their privacy, and I will not be a part of that. Don’t you think Harry’s had his privacy invaded enough in his life?”

 

That sentence hit Sirius right in the gut, painfully and upsettingly. He whined a little. “Remus, I just want to make sure neither of them are having any issues.”

 

Remus nodded, putting a plate of pasta on the kitchen table in front of the upset animagus. “I _know_ that, Sirius, but, I’m still not going to do it. They’re just watching a movie, I don’t need to _listen in_ on them to make sure everything’s okay.”

 

Sirius frowned, looking down at his fork, “I don’t see what the big deal is, you have werewolf hearing-”

 

“Okay, Sirius, lemme put it this way. You know those Spiderman comics you love so much? ‘With great power, comes great responsibility.’ That’s not just a phrase meaning people with super powers. I’m a _werewolf_ , Sirius. I am stronger than any human, I can hear better than anyone we know, and can smell either of the two of you, probably _miles_ away if I ever needed to track either of you down. This means that I have an advantage over _both_ of you. If I just started using these advantages over either of you, that would just be cruel and unfair.

 

“Now, I’m not ignoring him entirely. I know how to recognize certain things so I could step in if I had to, but I’m not just going to blatantly listen in on him. Sirius, he’s not a baby. If he was, I would happily keep an ear on him at all times, but he’s a big boy, he’s growing up, and he needs to learn how to have adult relationships without either of us holding his hand so he doesn’t trip.”

 

Sirius’ eyes looked suspiciously wet, “Oh, and how did that turn out the last time we let him try to sink or swim on his own?”

 

Remus took a seat next to Sirius, eyes hard. “That happened, because I ignored every gut feeling in my body, telling me to take our cub and run away with him. That happened because we ignored the fact that we _went_ to Hogwarts, and we knew that they do things like that. Hogwarts is shut down now, and hopefully, it will never reopen again. That happened because we weren’t smart enough to move away from a predator when it was standing right in front of us, because that predator was an entire group of students, who were supposed to be his friends.”

 

Sirius’ eyes narrowed. “And what does your instinct tell you now?”

 

Remus smiled a little, “My instinct tells me, you big dolt, that Blaise doesn’t have enough human blood in him to have a malicious thought about harming a person, and that he would never hurt what’s his. I know, to a human that might sound bad-”

 

“It doesn’t.” Sirius looked away from Remus, cheeks red and a little puffed up. “I… I’ve been living with a werewolf since I was eleven, alright? I know magical creatures have that need to… protect what’s theirs. It doesn’t mean you _own_ us, it just means that you consider us your pack, and that’s a good thing… do veela even _have_ a pack mind?”

 

Remus shrugged, “I think they have nests. I doubt Blaise really thinks of Harry as his _mate_ though. He acts more like Harry is a nestling that needs help, then he does like he wants him for himself.”

 

Sirius frowned. “That’s… ugh, why do magical creatures have to be so _confusing_?”

 

Remus smiled, leaning in to press his lips to Sirius’, chaste and sweet. “You know, werewolves like collecting… pretty things just as much as veela do.”

 

Sirius got that red tinge back to his cheeks. “Are you saying I’m pretty?”

 

Remus rolled his eyes. “No, I married you fifteen years ago because I liked your motorcycle.”

 

Sirius grinned, “I knew it.”

 

Remus rolled your eyes, “Eat your dinner, dork. I’m going to go see if the boys want anything.”

 

***

 

The rule list was starting to change.

 

It was a simple change though. “You’re allowed to hug me if you want. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus don’t have to ask, they just do it. I think we’ve been… uh, doing this, long enough that you don’t have to ask.”

 

Blaise didn’t hesitate. He pulled the smaller boy into his arms, burying his head into those thick wild curls and taking a deep breath. Harry smelled like himself, Sirius, Remus and a little bit like shampoo. Actually, Blaise thinks that Remus probably buys his shampoo for him, because this stuff doesn’t smell nearly as offensive as most shampoos do, so it was probably branded for sensitive noses.

 

Blaise wanted to keep his nose in Harry’s scent forever, this was addicting.

 

Harry melted against his chest, his arms coming up to wrap around Blaise’s back, nuzzling into his neck a little. Blaise also liked that. He liked the idea of smelling like he was _Harry’s_.

 

This was very much good.

 

***

 

Okay, so, Blaise’s mom was amazing. Even Sirius and Remus agreed with that one.

 

“Ahh, Mama, I think you’re scaring him a little-”

 

“Nonsense, Blaise, baby he barely smells like you, you’re not scenting him enough.” Mariam pulled Harry closer to her chest, easily nuzzling against Harry’s neck like Remus and Blaise sometimes did to scent him properly, making Harry whine. He was less than half awake, and looked a little cranky, to be honest. He didn’t pull away from her though, merely squirming like a three year old in Blaise’s mother’s arms. Blaise thought it was adorable.

 

“Mama, he’s not a nestling, he doesn’t need to be scented as much as one.”

 

Mariam sighed, gently guiding Harry back to Blaise’s side of the couch so he could curl up back into his boyfriend. “If that’s not a nestling, Mama doesn’t know what is. Really Blaise, he needs nurturing and being cared for. Part of caring for nestlings means making sure everyone around them knows who takes care of them. That way, they know who will tear them apart if someone hurts them.”

 

Remus gave Sirius a triumphant look. “Aha! See, see Sirius, I _know_ what my cub needs!”

 

Sirius gave Remus a smack on the shoulder. “Remus, just last month you said that we need to let him grow up-”

 

“We do need to let him grow up, just that he needs to know who his pack is and why he doesn’t _need_ to rely on us, not that I won’t _let_ him.”

 

Blaise let out a loud sigh, “Hey, right now you guys need to _hush up_ , because Harry is _sleeping_ on me.”

 

And it’s true, he was. He was snoring into Blaise’s collar bone, which was amazing, and Blaise didn’t want to wake him, because just a few months ago, Harry would have startled at the very _idea_ of falling asleep in the same room as someone else, much less actually done it this easily.

 

Sirius looked at Harry with a smile. It had been late when his mother had gotten into town. So late though, that harry had already been asleep when she had gotten to Sirius and Remus’ townhouse, and they had accidentally woken him up. Blaise felt bad about that, but it was probably why he’d so easily taken Mariam’s nuzzling, too tired to ask her not to. Harry felt like a warm lump against Blaise’s chest, and Blaise gently stood from the couch with Harry in his arms. He’d leave the adults to their chatter for now, deciding to take his tired boy back to bed.

 

“Why’re you pickin me up, Blaise?”

 

Blaise cooed a little, gently opening the door to Harry’s bedroom with one hand while the other rubbed up and down Harry’s back. “You’re fine, little bird, I’ve got you.”

 

Harry nodded against his shoulder, and Blaise started setting him back down on the bed, into the nest of blankets that Harry had probably crawled out of earlier. “Okay, pretty, back under the covers, okay?”

 

Harry nodded, sleepily crawling under the blankets that Blaise held open for him. He stopped under them with a smile, curling up tight while Blaise gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Night, little bird.”

 

Harry sighed tiredly, mostly asleep again, “Night, Daddy.”

 

***

 

Blaise tried not to freak out. In fact, he needed to get his heart beat back under control before he went back down stairs, otherwise Remus was going to freak out on him and ask what happened. Fuck.

 

Okay, okay, so, it’s not that weird. Like, Harry tended more towards childish than adult, and the others in the house all already agreed that Harry really did act more like a kid than anything.

 

But… oh god. Maybe he thought Blaise was Sirius? Maybe? Actually no, Blaise didn’t think he’s ever heard Harry call them anything but Uncle before.

 

Fuck.

 

You know what, fuck it. If that’s what makes Harry happy, Blaise would probably let that boy call him ‘Chichi’ and dance around wearing a fucking sombrero.

 

Fuck, he would do absolutely horrible things for this boy. Fuck fuck.

 

He’s too young to be a father.

 

You know what? He’s gonna do it anyways.

 

***

 

“M’ not a baby.”

 

Blaise nodded. His mother had left the day before, and he was finally able to sit down and talk to Harry about his little… slip up… Harry wasn’t as eager to talk about this as he was.

 

Blaise nodded. “I know you’re not, little bird.”

 

Harry thought that over a few seconds, before nodding decisively, “M’ a big boy.”

 

Blaise smiled, “Yes, you are… do you, possibly, want to be, _my_ , big boy?”

 

Harry smiled a little, looking down, “Yeah. That might be nice.”

 

“Okay, we can do that.”

 

***

 

“I know, sweets, you don’t like being at other people’s houses alone, but I just really don’t see how we can play here without your parents figuring out about it.”

 

Harry whined a little, peeking out at Blaise from where he had his head buried in his pillow. He sighed, and sat up on the bed on his knees, pouting up at Blaise. “I _know_ that, but, but, but I… ugh, okay.”

 

Blaise blinked a few times, honestly surprised. See, they were having an issue. It was kind of hard to try out ageplay in it’s fullest, while in a house of people either checked up on them often, or had supernatural hearing. Of course, Blaise only knew of one way around that, was to have them do this over at his house. He’d thought that would be a hard no, with Harry still being so nervous about being left alone with people. “Okay?”

 

Harry nodded, leaning back down to bury his head in the pillow again, “Yeah. I trust you lots and lots, and I wanna try…” he trialed off, mumbling too low and muffled for Blaise to hear.

 

“I’m sorry, little bird, what was that?”

 

Harry turned his head out of the pillow again, so he could hear. “I wanna try being your big boy, because I think that might be nice.”

 

Blaise felt his heart melt a little at the sight of him. Harry was a cutie on a regular basis, but when he shyly curled his fingers in the blankets around him, looking up at Blaise with big eyes, it made the other man just _melt_ inside.

 

“We can try that then. Can you tell me, do you have any ideas of what we’d do?”

 

Harry was quiet for a minute, thinking about that. “Um… kid toys could be nice…”

 

Blaise nodded. He was thinking a little more than that, but he could got out and get things without Harry later, so as not to overwhelm him.

 

Harry sat up again on the bed, curling up into Blaise’s side. This could be nice.

 

***

 

“Did you inherit this place? Most teenagers don’t exactly have mansions right out of school.”

 

Blaise snorted, leading Harry through the foyer and into the living room closest to the kitchen. He figured this might go best if he confined them to a small area to do it in. “You should probably check the inheritance that your father passed over to you when he passed. It probably has a few properties like this as well. Most purebloods have at least a few of them in holdings.”

 

Harry shrugged, “I mostly let Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus deal with that for me. I did get approached during the war, but a muggle, who said she needed the land in a small town in America that I owned, because it was the only place around that she could open up a half-way house. I didn’t trust her right away, because I wasn’t sure if I was about to sign something over that would lose us the war, but I talked with Uncle Sirius and he said it wouldn’t be an issue, so I did it. She seemed surprised when I gave her the whole thing, ‘stead of letting her lease it. I didn’t need it, why should I make her pay for it?”

 

Blaise nodded a little, letting Harry claim a couch for himself when he got distracted by the soft blanket folded up on one cushion of it.

 

“So, what do you want to do today?”

 

Harry sat upright on the couch, shoes kicked off and legs crossed, looking at him funny while he kneaded at the soft blanket still. It was soft, he liked it. “ _You’re_ supposed to be in charge here.”

 

Blaise couldn’t help but grin at the boy, “You’re being sassy.”

 

“You’re being weird.”

 

Harry pulled the blanket up, burying his face in it a little, cuddling down into the couch. Blaise came over to sit next to him, letting Harry curl up under his arm with the blanket tucked up against him. Harry seemed to like that at least. Hopefully, this would work out.

 

Harry leaned in, pressing against Blaise’s chest, snuffling cutely. “You’re a good daddy. I can already tell.”

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“Because you’re mine.”

 

Blaise felt his heart swell up a little in pride.

 

***

 

Harry as a little, was literally the cutest little ever. Blaise loved him more than anything.

 

“You’re adorable.”

 

Harry whined a little, trying to pull away from Blaise’s hands while the other man held him close, trying to help Harry change into his footie pajamas. Harry liked his footies, but he was getting dangerously close to nap time right now, which meant a small cranky boy. “Not, not, isn’t _adorable_ , _Daddy!_ ”

 

Blaise leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek before successfully zipping up his pajamas for him. “Daddy thinks you’re very adorable, baby boy.”

 

He opened up the covers for Harry to scramble under. They were in a bedroom in Blaise’s house, that the two of them were slowly converting into a nursery for him. The walls were a baby blue, and the bed had the soft blanket he’d gotten Harry first on it, with spaceship themed sheets. It was adorable to see Harry curled up in it. “Not ‘dorable, you’re ‘dorable.”

 

Harry’s quiet grumbles brought a smile to Blaise’s face as he leaned in to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Course. All daddies are adorable.”

 

Harry nodded into the pillow with a sigh, his eyes already falling shut. “Sleepies now, Daddy.”

 

“Sleep well, little bird.”

 

***

 

Harry whimpered a little, his lower lip trembling just a bit while Blaise tried to help him. “Baby bird, you have to show Daddy if you got hurt.”

 

Harry quirmed again just a little, and Blaise’s hands wrapped around either side of his waist, keeping him in place. Harry nervously showed him his scraped elbow. “It’s ouchie, Daddy.”

 

Blaise made a horrified face, “Oh nose, baby bird, you got a _boo-boo_. Does that need kisses to make it all better?”

 

Harry nodded, looking a little wary, but let Blaise lean in to press a kiss to the soft skin, whispering a healing spell against the elbow. The scrapes in the skin slowly healed themselves over, till it was nice and clean again. Harry made a little sigh at the feeling, leaning against Blaise’s chest. Blaise grinned, pulling the little into his lap on the couch so they could cuddle. “You were very brave, Harry.”

 

Harry’s ‘injured’ arm came up, so he could suck the tip of one finger into his mouth. “Brave?”

 

Blaise nodded, leaning in to nuzzle against Harry’s soft neck. “Very very brave, little bird.”

 

Harry seemed happy at that. He’s a brave little bird.

 

***

 

When Harry had told Sirius and Remus that he was going to be moving in with Blaise, Sirius had pulled Harry into his arms and loudly started bemoaning that his little boy was growing up.

 

It was ironic… he was actually moving out so he could be younger, but, let’s not startle the parents just yet.

 

He couldn’t wait to live with Blaise, so they could play lots and lots more than they already did.

 

Sometimes, you don’t need someone poking at your brain in therapy appointments to get better, you just need to learn to trust someone.

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com
> 
> Come talk to me about cute ideas for this while I cry, okay? Okay.


End file.
